


Par for

by tinymicehands



Category: Putin (RPF), Real Person Fiction, Wile E. Coyote (RPF)
Genre: British, Fish, Guns, Hillbillies, Multi, Period Accurate British Swearing, True Love, Western, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymicehands/pseuds/tinymicehands
Summary: THey are soulmates!!!true love





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernaturalpotterholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/gifts).



There was a burble.

It was not orange. It was sleek. It was covered in egg noodles that looked like spaghetti. 

“I’m going to shoot it,” said Putin.

“Ok,” said Wile E. Coyote.

Putin shot it.

“How was the shooting, jolly chap?” said Wile E. Coyote.

“It was good,” said Putin.

“Yes,” said Wile E.

“Scruffy Jumpin Varmints!,” saidWile E. Coyote.

“What?” said Putin.

“There is a fish!!” said Wile E.

Putin stubbed his toe on a something. “Gosh Durn” he said. “The fish did startle me!”

“Gedzhuntiet” said Wile E.

“Shucks-A-Mighty” said Putin.

“Gudzhunteit” said Wile E. Coyote.

“Let’s catch the fish,” said Wile E. Coyote. “I have a butterfly net.”

“I have toothpaste,” said Putin. He swooned.

“Oh dear,” said Wile E. “The butterfly net made Putin swoon. I shall revive him.”

Putin continued swooning.

“I have smelling salts in the right breast pocket of my military garb,” said Wile E. Coyote. “I shall use them to overcome Putin’s swoon.”

The smelling salts overcame Putins swoom. 

“Gosh durn! The fish did startle me!”

“I will do the Running Man,’ said Wile E. Coyote. “To capture the fish.”

He did thusforth, the fish was hypnotized..

“Hurrah, good lads,” said Wile E.

Putin yawned sleepily. “Golly, I am tired,” he yawned.

“Cheerio good fellwos,” said Wile E. Coyote.

They rode off into the sunset


End file.
